Mamá Mikasa
by CerisierJin
Summary: Caminar a casa le permite reflexionar sobre su vida perfecta, junto al hombre que ama. /Ubicado años después/Continuación de Papá Levi/OneShot/ RivaMika!


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 _Estoy devastada pero lo logré, por poquito y no cumplo MI propio reto, LOL. Bien, este fanfic NO estaba planeado, pero se me hizo bonito imaginar a Mikasa en plan mamá y obviamente todo desde su visión de las cosas. Sigue la misma línea que **Papá Levi** , personalmente lo siento diferente, porque quedó en puro pensamiento, pero encaja, es una sensación curiosa._

 **Advertencias:** NO UA, posible OoC.

* * *

 **Mamá Mikasa**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba la cálida paz de estos momentos. Incluso transcurridos ya seis años, para un soldado, madre y esposa del grueso calibre de Mikasa Ackerman, nunca creyó que los volvería a vivir de primera mano.

En su magín se veía a sí misma ejerciendo otras ocupaciones: quizá ama de casa las 24 horas del día, tal cual había sido siempre su deseo; o la tarea más lógica: continuar sirviendo al ejército, solo que ahora posicionada como un simple oficial, cargos sencillos, sin la preocupación eterna de matar titanes tensando sus hombros. Pero siempre con la mente ocupada, atareada, sin descanso; buscando aliviar, solo para aliviar.

Jamás se imaginó a futuro como una dócil educadora de niños del campo.

Con la proclamación de paz esparcida en todo Paradi se plantearon diversas áreas de oportunidad, tanto para los héroes de guerra, como para los familiares de los —afortunadamente pocos— valientes caídos en batalla. Lo primordial era otorgar seguridad a las población que residía dentro de las murallas, y ya conseguido aquello, solo se implementaron una serie de instrucciones que poco a poco reestablecerían el orden con el pasar de los años.

Así fue.

Afortunadamente no hubo remanentes de caos, lo que supuso tanto para ella como para sus compañeros una nueva vida atiborrada de tranquilidad, aunque algunos hayan decidido continuar laborando dentro de la legión, la decisión final de Mikasa no había sido otra más que retirarse, e instalarse en una vivienda a las orillas de la muralla Maria, en Shinganshina, ¿por qué? Simple: quería estar cerca de la tumba de sus padres.

Siendo su grupo hombres y mujeres de renombre, se les brindaron cierto número de beneficios, como la capacidad de elección, por ejemplo. Ella eligiendo tomar posesión de su antiguo hogar, aquella casa donde habían acontecido los hechos más atroces de su infancia, para pasar a convertirlo en un improvisado establecimiento de enseñanza. Al principio había sido extraño, el pasado de ese lugar podría provocar sensaciones indigestas a los padres como para permitir que sus hijos siquiera se acercaran a él, pero al visualizarla a ella como dueña, y en una tarde que deambulaba por ahí, sopesando una manera de restaurar el deteriorado lugar, se encontró con que no era la única que buscaba reestablecerse. Al final, terminó formando una especie de amistad y gusto de convivir con los niños que por ahí rondaban. Cada vez que acudía a realizar cambios o arreglos solía pasar tiempo con los hijos de los campesinos, hasta el punto que ellos mismos la ayudaban, mientras ella les contaba anécdotas divertidas o uno que otro cuento fantástico. Las pláticas espontaneas poco a poco se transformaron en una especie de lección, donde Mikasa enseñaba todo tipo de cosas sobre la vida, salud, naturaleza e incluso sobre ciencia —un conocimiento adquirido gracias a su reciente cercanía con la comandante Hanji—, para finalmente acabar convertida en una especie de 'educadora' informal.

Soltó una exhalación pesada, recordando —pero al mismo tiempo queriendo olvidar lo más triste de su pasado— el asombroso giro dado en su vida. Estaba a gusto con su noble labor, pero sinceramente no esperaba obtener nada bueno para un futuro, incluso fue un complicado debate el experimentado aquellos días; más aun con su bebé en brazos, y Levi a su lado refunfuñando, como siempre, las cosas se tornaron un poco difíciles antes de llegar a donde está ahora.

 _Levi_.

Los pasos constantes de Mikasa se ralentizaron, apretando el bolso que contenía su material didáctico, y posando su mirada directo en el suelo.

Le provocaba una serie de ligeros escalofríos evocar su nombre, como si poseyera una especie de poder contra su voluntad, su cuerpo temblaba inevitablemente, reacción normal cuando piensas en la persona que amas.

Tembló de nuevo.

Nunca se imaginó a sí misma referirse románticamente en cuanto a su capitán, incluso rememorando los efímeros momentos vividos con él: esas tardes de entrenamiento tan exasperantes, tan alucinantes, tan confusas; aquellos momentos donde sin darse cuenta su estómago se sacudía, cuando sentía las malditas mariposas bombardeando su abdomen, cuando su cuerpo se calentaba de más debido a ese ambiente tan repentinamente asfixiante, tan nuevo, tan intoxicante. A pesar de cada inconveniente traído por su descuido, era una experiencia que ella consideraba bonita, con todo y la actitud distante adoptada por él cuando le reveló la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Mantener relaciones sexuales con su capitán una vez, solamente una vez, trajo una cantidad de episodios inesperados para los que Mikasa no estaba preparada, mucho menos Levi, pero que gradualmente supusieron su más grande alegría.

Hikari poseía la facultad de hacerla olvidarse de todo, pues era lo mejor que tenía en el mundo, solo pensar en ella le hacía dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Recordaba la primera vez que la había sostenido entre sus brazos, cuando sintió su suave piel, cuando la observó por primera vez y quedó prendada de esos preciosos ojitos. Las veces que amorosamente la aseaba, cuando le cambiaba la ropita, cuando la arrullaba para dormir a cualquier hora del día. Cuando dulcemente acariciaba sus piecitos y ésta soltaba burbujeantes carcajadas de bebé que saciaban su alma.

También recordaba los momentos de curiosidad innata, cuando ella no conocía o escaseaba algún termino, y tenía que improvisar, innovar, arreglárselas sola cuando no tenía ni idea de por qué no paraba de llorar.

Su crecimiento era otro acontecimiento que la apremiaba: sus primeras palabras, sus primeros gateos, cuando brotaron sus dientecitos, sus primeros pasos. Lo más emocionante de todo era que ante cada uno de ellos, Levi siempre la acompañaba, siendo un espectador curioso, disfrutando de su hija a la par, ¿qué era más hermoso que compartir la hermosa experiencia de la paternidad?

Amaba a su hija, y como cualquier padre quería protegerla de todo lo malo, incluso llegaba a concebir pensamientos de que esta no creciera jamás, que se quedara así de pequeñita, de adorable, de inocente, para hacer de esos momentos sempiternos, inacabables. No quería que siendo mayor la abandonara por irse a explorar el mundo, como normalmente todos hacen. Sin embargo sabía que era un hecho imposible, por lo que solo restaba el vivir el día a día, disfrutar el momento, capturarlos a fuego en su memoria.

Sin duda, la maternidad le había dado un golpe fuerte en una etapa crucial de su juventud, provocando cambios drásticos en su persona. De repente toda su atención fue volcada hacia Hikari, olvidándose por momentos de otras cosas que le acontecían, y eso es bastante importante, porque más adelante representó su salvación.

Hikari era el actual motor de su existencia, su luz como su nombre indicaba, esa pequeña fuente de felicidad que nutría su vida y servía de soporte después de la pérdida de sus dos mejores amigos; Mikasa incluso lo tomaba como una especie de _cambio_ : una vida que llega por otra que posteriormente tendría que marchar.

La asiática soltó otro profundo suspiro, observando el sol que paulatinamente comenzaba a perderse detrás de las murallas, calmando su ánimo. Pronto oscurecería, por lo que apresuró el paso, no quería que su familia se preocupara.

 _Familia_.

Por un largo periodo había sido un deseo muy suyo formar una familia con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sin embargo esa persona no la amaba de vuelta, por lo que optó por tomar la salida menos dolorosa. Mikasa no era tonta, y no podía simplemente sentarse a derramar lágrimas por alguien que no la valoraba como ella se merecía.

Cuando la muerte alcanzó a Eren ya no pudo simplemente quedarse callada. Soltó lágrimas como nunca. Lo que no lloró en su rechazo, fue soltado frente a su tumba. No obstante, significaba algo diferente, un sentimiento catalogado como miedo a que las cosas no fueran como antes. Miedo a olvidarlo para siempre.

Ella nunca podría olvidar a Eren, mucho menos a Armin.

Sus pérdidas significaban un dolor perpetuo, sí, pero era obligación suya adaptarse. Porque la vida no era justa, porque debía acostumbrarse, sin importar lo que ella considerara correcto.

Posteriormente, cuando la muerte alcanzó a Armin, ella estaba más decidida a vivir.

La escuela, su trabajo, sus amigos, su nuevo hogar fueron de vital ayuda. También tenía a Levi y a Hikari como recursos indispensables en su vida, sin riesgo latente a perderlos, y por supuesto que le provocaba satisfacción.

Aún si la noticia de la llegada de su bebé en un principio no haya representado más que problemas en su misión contra los Marleyanos, siempre encontraban la manera de salirse con la suya, y triunfar, porque ella y Levi eran un equipo.

Aún si en el inicio del proceso, en la vivencia del mes con mes, su actual esposo no se comportaba de la manera idealizada que ella hubiera esperado, sino al contrario, sintiéndose ignorada y no vista más que como un incordio en la legión.

Parir se sumaba a la lista de las peores cosas que le sucedieron en la vida, 24 horas de infierno en una cama, pero curiosamente también esa experiencia le dio lo mejor que tiene en la vida, sofocando su dolor, aliviando la perdida. Todas y cada una de las crueldades del mundo se compensaban con solo una mirada.

Hikari era un milagro, una recompensa, y agradecía cada mañana, al despertar, por su gloriosa existencia.

—Estoy en casa.

—¡Mamá!

No hay en la vida mejor sentimiento que el de ser madre, y eso era así para Mikasa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 _Admito que no me gusta mucho como suena "Mamá Mikasa", me gusta más "Papá Levi", pero da igual, juntos hacen una combinación hermosa y perfecta._

 _Como mencioné arriba, puro pensamiento de Mikasa; como siempre, como todo, tengo la intención de editar para mejorarlo, porque como la buena procastrinadora que soy escribí esto hace unas horas y a las carreras. Espero no haya quedado tan mal y se entienda, según Lis todo correcto, pero es mi madre, tiene que decirme cosas bonitas y amarme :v_

 _Por último, lo publiqué aparte porque necesitaba poner esa portada donde salen los tres tan preciosos conviviendo como familia, sino lo hubiera empalmado con Papá Levi, en fin, lo hecho, hecho está._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
